


Coral

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 20 de Fictober 2020 - La celebración de su cumpleaños estaba siendo una de las más memorables que se recordaban en el reino y, aún así, Francis se encontraba aburrido.  Al frente, una interminable cola tanto de plebeyos como de burgueses esperaba a su turno con él para presentarle sus respetos, felicitaciones y entregarle un llamativo obsequio.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Coral

La celebración de su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños estaba siendo una de las más memorables que se recordaban en el reino y, aún así, Francis se encontraba aburrido. Por protocolo no podía abandonar su silla, justo al lado de la de su venerable padre y sus ojos se perdían con tristeza en la gente que danzaba al compás de la orquestra. Al frente, una interminable cola tanto de plebeyos como de burgueses esperaba a su turno con él para presentarle sus respetos, felicitaciones y entregarle un llamativo obsequio. Todos sus regalos pecaban de ostentosos, carentes de significado y, en general, desprovistos de alma. Amontonó otro en la creciente pila y apoyó el mentón sobre su mano, con tedio. 

Ansiaba escapar. Nada le fastidiaba más que ver en aquellas caras la expectativa del que ansía algo más que complacer. Aquella gente anhelaba un favor o un halago del príncipe heredero. Le revolvía el estómago. Se excusó y fue hacia el baño. Salió por una ventana y se descolgó al piso inferior utilizando una conveniente enredadera que seguro que cortaban después de esa huída.

Una voz que suplicaba le llamó la atención. Un guardia detenía con aire amenazante a un muchacho humilde con el cabello castaño y despeinado. Tenía una cajita en las manos que protegía como si le fuera la vida en ello e insistía en que quería verle. Algo en su súplica le hizo detenerse, darse la vuelta y acercarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —exigió saber. El guardia de inmediato le hizo una reverencia.

— Lo siento, majestad, pero este hombre intentaba entrar a vuestra fiesta aunque le he dicho que no puede.

— ¿Por qué?

— Vuestro padre ha dejado bien clara la etiqueta y este mozo no lo cumple.

Se fijó en sus humildes y desgastadas ropas. En las mejillas del vasallo se instaló un suave tinte bermellón de vergüenza.

— Me he puesto mis mejores galas. ¡Más no puedo hacer…! —rogó.

Aunque aún mostraba una actitud sumisa, sus ojos verdes le fascinaron. Ardían como el fuego de un guerrero. La decisión de aquel muchacho le dejaba sin aliento. Hizo un gesto y el guardia se apartó a regañadientes. El plebeyo se arregló la ropa y el pelo, consciente de que aquella era su única oportunidad. Hizo una reverencia al príncipe.

— Le decíais al guardia que teníais un regalo para mí. 

— Ah, sí.

Le entregó el paquete y al abrirlo Francis encontró un bello colgante. Tenía una especie de cristal y en su interior había un trozo de coral de una llamativa tonalidad roja. Era tan simple que le dejó sin habla. Quizás porque, del mismo modo, le parecía un obsequio personal. Era de sobras conocida su afición por el buceo y el mar. Cuando volvió a mirarle, ese curioso hombre le pareció aún más interesante.

— ¿Cómo os llamáis?

— Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández y soy un humilde pescador del reino, majestad.


End file.
